Veelas, Tutors, and Other Distractions
by E.K. Jane
Summary: Draco is a veela and Hermione is his mate but neither of them knows it yet. They're Head Boy and Girl in their 8th year. Will there be a convergence of Slytherin and Gryffindor? Dramione, cannon with DH (not epilogue)
1. Chapter 1

Draco was dreading having to go back to Hogwarts, but his mother thought it best and it's was apart of his one year probation deal. Headmistress McGonagall insisted that he was innocent and praised him for his bravery so much that she thought that he deserved to be Head Boy. To him, it seemed that she was the only person who cared even a little bit about him. Everyone on the Order's side of the war believed he was just the same spoiled and bratty Death Eater who wanted Voldemort to win. Everyone on Voldemort's side who managed to avoid Azkaban knew that he and his mother had defied the Dark Lord by helping Potter, whether intentionally or not.

As he boarded the Hogwarts Express for his last time he caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl. Her lips were full, plump, and pink like they had just been snogged. Her full figure was accentuated by her hip-hugging jeans and perfectly fitting V-neck T-shirt. While this girl had bushy and brown hair, it also looked tame and beautiful at the same time.

At first glance, Draco thought that the girl vaguely resembled Hermione Granger, but he couldn't believe it. This girl walked with confidence and didn't have buck front teeth like the Hermione Granger he knew.

He walked quickly to the Head Boy and Girl compartment to avoid people's stares and whimpers. Luckily, the compartment was empty when he got there. He couldn't stop thinking about this girl. Who could she be? Where did she come from? Why hasn't he seen her before?

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as the compartment door slid open to reveal the girl he had been thinking about just moments before. Now that he had a head long look at her she was even more beautiful that he had thought. His suspicion was proved to him as soon as she spoke.

"Hello Draco, I heard rumors about you being made Head Boy, but I wasn't sure if they were true," Hermione's smooth voice smoke

"Uh hi, um, Granger, um yeah, I'm Head Boy," said Draco unsure as to why she was being so nice to the accused Death Eater in front of her.

As the train ride went on there were no words exchanged so they sat in a very uncomfortable silence until suddenly Hermione began,

"Draco, is it alright if I call you that? I want a new start. I know you don't believe all that nonsense you used to go on about blood supremacy and I want to be your friend. We are going to be living together all year and I'd like to make it pleasant."

"You don't want to be my friend or have anything to do with me for that matter. I'll ruin your reputation. Everyone knows I'm a Death Eater and wants nothing to do with me. You'll be better off without me," said Draco simply.

"You're now a Death Eater and I want to be your friend. I know you feel all alone but you don't have to," retorted sounding very sympathetic.

Instead of answering, Draco decided to let her have her way for the time being and instead looked you of the window to see it was pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point, you might be wondering, 'where is the pompous prat Draco Malfoy we're used to?' Well I'm here to tell you that the Draco Malfoy you know and hate(love) is long gone. After and during he and his mother's trials he was forced to grow up even more than he had to under You-Know-Who. With Potter, Weasley, Granger, and even Loony Lovegood coming to testify at his hearings, he had stopped hating them, even though he vowed to never admit it, he was extremely grateful for them, especially Potter, who gave a moving speech about how he lowered his wand and wasn't going to kill Dumbledore.

This Draco Malfoy is a changed man. He no longer believes that one set of people are above another just because of their birth status. He no longer believes the Dark Lord is good. This Draco Malfoy is almost a good person.

With his father in Azkaban for the rest of his life, Draco's mother had recently been seriously distraught. Although, she too no longer believed in blood supremacy, she wanted her Draco to marry a 'nice, pure blood girl.' But even more than that, she wanted her son to be happy.

After another long uncomfortable silence in the Head Boy and Girl compartment of the Hogwarts Express, it was time for Draco and Hermione to check the other compartments and make sure everyone had changed into their robes. While Hermione got along just fine, Draco on the other hand, got nothing but the cold shoulder and silent treatment from everyone he checked, not that it bothered him.

As Draco was heading back to his shared compartment, he started to feel a sudden urge to find Hermione, to make sure she was ok, to possibly even kiss her. Assuming those feelings were just from seeing this new Hermione he wasn't used to, Draco tamed himself and sat quietly as far away from Hermione as possible, which was pretty much useless as the compartment was quite small.

Soon the the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station and they started to unload first years to Hagrid, send second, third, and fourth years on their way to walk through Hogsmeade, and loaded the thestral carriages with fifth, sixth, and seventh years. The eight year students were allowed to apparate, as they all fought on the Order's side during the battle.

As the start of term feast carried on, Draco couldn't see a Slytherin either year student in sight, save Blaize and Theo, his two best friends, his only friends now a days.

Soon everyone was dismissed, and with the prefects taking the students to their common rooms, the only thing for Draco and Hermione to do was go to their quarters, set a password on the portrait, and unpack. As he and Hermione walked down the fourth floor corridor to get to their common room, Draco began to once again feel a very strong urge to shelter Hermione from any possible harm, which he almost did.

"So, what should the password be?" Draco asked, still struggling to contain himself.

"How about initium novum? Hermione suggested.

"That's fine with me." Said Draco turning to the portrait. "The Head Boy and Girl would like their password to be initium novum." Stated Draco clearly

"Very well," said the portraits of Salazar Slytherin and Goodrich Gryffindor in unison. And with a small click, the portrait swung open to reveal a common room decorated with silver and red embellishments all around the room.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's was written at 2am. Please continue to review! Thanks

\- E.K. Jane


	3. Chapter 3

Anytime before this summer, the thought of having to spend an entire year sharing his quarter the a mudblood, Granger no less, would have absolutely revolted him. But now, the idea shook him, but it wasn't bad, her new appearance didn't hurt either. They had both grown over this summer, Draco in his maturity, while all of Hermione's growth was purely of the body.

She was still the same know-it-all, kind, helpful, and brilliant girl, but now when you saw her, she no longer looked like a girl. In addition to her new found curvature, her hair which had for the last six years been extremely bushy and shoulder-length, was now all the way down to her tailbone. I guess being on the run from Death Eaters hadn't given her much time to pop into a hair salon.

* * *

As they crossed the threshold of their now shared dorms, they saw an assortment of furniture perfect for hosting guests, a small kitchen with a gas stove and cupboards. Straight across from them were two doors, on the left was the bathroom, on the right was the bedroom. _**The**_ bedroom? Who's bedroom is that, and where's the other one?

Seeing as to how both, our Head Boy and Girl were exceptionally gifted at deductive reasoning, they immediately noticed the problem.

" so where's the other bedroom then?" asked Draco still stunned by the is apparent mix-up.

"I'm not sure but Headmistress Mcgonagall will sort this whole thing out. Let's go before she has gone to sleep." Answered Hermione apprehensively, and with that, they left.

* * *

But what both people in this conundrum had failed to noticed was the moderately small plaque on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. D. Malfoy" was all it read.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is extremely short but I'll try to finish another chapter before Monday because I'm taking finals this week and next.

so sorry again,

E.K. Jane


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever taken a walk through an exceptionally large castle after dark with your former worst enemy? I hope you haven't had to suffer through the aforementioned situation because, trust me, it's awkward. You don't know if you should speak, and if you are, what you're supposed to say. 'Have you liked the weather?' No, it's been rainy and cold and overall depressing. It was as if Merlin himself based this month's weather on the emotions of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The walk from the fourth floor all the way to the Gryffindor Tower—whose entrance was on the seventh floor, and the walk up the tower was at least 7 flights—was indeed, for lack of a more descriptive adjective, awkward.

Draco had made it clear that he believed Hermione should stay away from him. "I'll ruin your reputation." After analyzing those very words in her mind, Hermione realized something—he cares. He cares enough to warn her. She had originally assumed that was all of his self hatred and being held in Azkaban with the dementors was talking. But no, he cares about her.

"He cares." Hermione inadvertently mumbled, still lost in her thoughts.

"Who cares, Granger?" Inquired Draco attempting to ignore the subtle scent of vanilla and pumpkin wafting off of Hermione.

"Oh, um, um, it's nothing to worry about," stuttered Hermione not wanting to ruin her chances of actually being friends with Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys, famous for being one of the most prejudiced, pure blood families in all of Wizarding London, the whole world maybe.

Maybe they could even more than friends. Hermione wasn't blind, and if asked to use muggle terminology, she just might describe him as, and I quote, 'eye candy,' or maybe just a simple 'yum.' She knew that if everything with the war and aftermath wasn't going on, every girl in Hogwarts would be throwing herself at Draco. He was the full package, smart and handsome. He was probably the only other person in their year she could relate to intellectually. But there was still one problem, prejudice—or should I say, faux prejudices to keep up an act that's been played for the past year or two. I say for the past year or so because since he was around sixteen, Draco had been questioning his views. Pureblood supremacy, mudbloods, squibs, muggles, purebloods. It was then when he realized that they weren't all that different. People's blood doesn't matter.

* * *

Authors note: here you go complete with a bad cliffhanger and everything. Finished at 3:29 am. I hope you don't hate it.

-E.K. Jane


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, our Head Boy and Girl arrived at the Headmistress' office, which had belonged to Albus Dumbledore himself previously. McGonagall must have enchanted the griffins differently. because instead of standing still and waiting for the password, it straight out asked for it.

"Password please," commanded the large griffin neutrally.

"In perpetuum," stated Hermione and Draco clearly, in unison.

As the stone griffin slowly turned to reveal a staircase, Hermione and Draco both wondered what they had gotten themselves into. As the made their way down the hallway to the Headmistress' office, they saw the portraits of headmasters past, one in particular standing out: Severus Snape. Their former Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, whom Hermione had despised her early Hogwarts' academic career. Until her fifth year, Hermione had no idea that Snape was a member of the Order of The Phoenix. She was still unnerved by him, not completely trusting. Draco had only found out about his father-figure of sorts after the demise of Voldemort, just before he was taken to be held in Azkaban.

While neither of them had ever been quite fond of Snape, he had made a lasting impact on their life. He kept Draco safe during the last two years, and for Hermione, he kept her know-it-all ways on her toes.

Keeping small talk to a minimum, Draco and Hermione were almost completely silent, which made for a uncomfortable walk to the Headmistress's quarters. As of late Hermione had been focused on such trivial things she normally wouldn't have given a second thought about, such as boys. A certain blond one, to be imprecisely precise, occupied her thoughts.

Draco, on the other hand, had been focused on the big picture lately. Everything was about his family, and as his father would have said it, "finding an heir to the Malfoy manor, name, and fortune." Luckily, Lucius Malfoy was long gone. Dead. Sleeping with the large squid. Kicked the bucket. Any way you want to say it, Draco's father was out of his hair, and Draco felt no remorse or grief for him. It was him who instilled false beliefs into Draco. It was him who made Draco terrified to go home after he 'let a mudblood best him in class, once again.' It was him who forced him to get the Dark Mark, worship old Voldy Pants, and it was him who made him the pompous prat he was for so long.

Just after the Battle at Hogwarts, Lucius had attempted to apparate from the grounds, not knowing that the Order had gotten the wards up and working once again. Now that he was out of the picture, Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were free to redeem what little, if any, reputation they had left. What you probably don't know is that Narcissa Malfoy—formerly Black—married Lucius for his family's status. She wanted to rebel just like Sirius, Andromeda, and Regulus, but she couldn't bring herself to disappointment her family and be excommunicated just as her siblings and cousins had.

Seeing as to how Hermione walked slightly in front of Draco, naturally she reached McGonagall's door sooner than him, and therefore, knocked on it before he had the chance, not that it was a race or anything immature like that. Still, Draco was slightly annoyed by her assuming the leader position.

A very disgruntled Minerva opened the heavy oak door, finding the Head students looking back at her. Smoothing her impeccable bun, she relaxed her face as she greeted them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe the visitation?" The younger witch and wizards exchanged a knowing glance, and proceeded to brief the Headmistress on the issue. She was puzzled, knowing that she had seen the dorm with two separate quarters before term started. Perhaps the room had changed in preparation for its occupants? But why? Allowing them to escort her to the tower, she pondered the questions she had


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva, having a much sharper eye for spotting irregularities, spotted the plaque immediately after crossing the small room the the single bedroom. It took her aback, and she bent over adjusting her spectacles, wishing for a better look. What she saw took her by surprise. But then, something in her brain clicked. A theory came out of her confusion. A crazy, but plausible theory.

"I believe I have an idea of what has happened. In order to prove my hypothesis we'll need to have Mister Malfoy take a DNA test."

"Umm, what is Dee En Ay?" asked Draco quite seriously

"DNA are the structures that make up your person. Everything living, muggle or otherwise, has DNA," stated Hermione matter of factly, reminding Draco of her first year demeanor. "It's the code and genetics of a person."

"Ok, so how is this helpful now? What are we looking for?"

"An explanation to this sign, Draco," Minerva replied.

Needless to say, the pair of students gaped at the plaque. They immediately moved away from each other, appalled at what the sign implied.

"Muggles use DNA to solve crimes, identify genetics, determine paternity, and other genealogical issues. They have a method of testing through scientific labs, but there is a simple spell to reveal the DNA," McGonagall explained, as the Head students stared at the wall by the door. She reached into her emerald robe to retrieve her wand and conjured a small glass vial out of the air.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid I require you to salivate into this vial."

"Um, no thanks? That's filthy!" Draco couldn't understand what spit could tell them about the room.

"I must insist." Hermione struggled to hold back a smirk. If he thought this was gross then she would like to see him learn about her parents' line of work: Dentistry.

Draco reluctantly took the jar and brought it to his pink lips. Very ungracefully, he spit into the vial. He looked like a toddler drooling on himself, or a dog slobbering into his water bowl. Definitely not one of his finest nor most gentlemanly moments.

The headmistress took the vial from Draco and muttered an incantation.

"Eliciunt indicium," she said whilst flicking her wand. She placed the tip of the wood near the opening and drew a string of light from the vial, not unlike the extraction of memories for the pensive. She drew the fluid light out in front of her, and muttered more words in order to comprehend the information given. Her brows furrowed, nearing the end of the light. This concerned Draco and Hermione.

"What? Am I sick? Am I going to die? Was my dad not my dad? Spit it out!" Draco pestered. "No pun intended," he added.

"I think you are in for a very rude awakening about yourself Draco, but first I need Miss Granger to take the test as well."

Hermione was surprised, but spit into a fresh vial from McGonagall. The older witch performed the same examination on it, comparing her string next to Draco's. Once again, her face pinched in concentration. She looked up at the two of them.

"How much have you learned about veela?"

"Besides the ones at the World Cup and Fleur, we haven't learned much about them or encountered any," Hermione answered for the two of them.

"You certainly encountered others. I'm assuming you don't know, Draco? About your parents?" Minerva said grimly.

He gave her a look that clearly answered the question.

"You're not saying-," started Draco but trailed off at his realization.

"I'm afraid I am mister Malfoy," stated the Headmistress, hardy believing her own words.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. I can't believe this is happening. This isn't happening. It's a mistake. There is no may I'm his mate. No way at all. Look at me for Merlin's sake! I'm a muggle-born and he's a pureblood!" Stuttered and shouted Hermione sounding like she was in need of a room in the psych ward in St. Mungo's.

"Miss Granger, I think you, and only you," she eyed Draco apologetically, "better come to my office to talk,"

"I would like that," said Hermione, looking quite embarrassed at her outburst. "Let's get this sorted."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you haven't forgotten me. It has been forever since I updated. I will try to get another chapter out sometime next week that's longer. Sorry for the wait.

-E.K. Jane


	7. Huge Update

ok, sorry for the click bait but... the official Tumblr is now up and working. Please go follow me because I upload all of the time. My username is ekjane.

\- E.K. Jane


	8. Chapter 7

"Ms. Granger, I'm sure this….situation…..has you quite abashed. However I would like you to know about the effects of your choices from now on." Stated the Headmistress as carefully as possible.

"What am I choosing professor?" Asked the quite perplexed Hermione, still on the verge of tears

"That's the first thing I want to inform you about. You have a choice of whether or not you will accept Mr. Malfoy as your mate. You have until the fifth of June next year, which is Mr. Malfoy's birthday," counseled the elder woman

"What happens if I don't accept him?" Question Hermione, becoming more worried by each passing second.

"Ms. Granger, if you don't accept Mr. Malfoy, he will die. You two are attached, without you, he can't survive. You do, however, still have a choice only you have the right to make." Stated the witch sorrowfully.

With that, our poor Head Girl began once again to bawl her eyes out, as the Headmistress stood to make the distressed girl a cup of tea.

Why me? I've done everything right. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't have to choose between a life with him and his death. It's simply not fair! We're some of the thoughts cascading through the young witch's head.

* * *

While Hermione was having her own internal temper tantrum, Draco was confiding his only Slytherin friend who wasn't a crazed Voldemort worshipper.

"How come you didn't tell me you're a Veela mate?" Asked Blaine feeling quite betrayed.

"Is that really all that you heard? I didn't know until now! I don't know what to do. If she doesn't accept me, my life is over. But she'll never accept me because I made her life a living hell for six fucking years! Why wouldn't my parents have told me about this before the war, they knew He would lose. Hell, they helped the Order defeat him." Yelled to the point of almost hyperventilating while he paced the floor.

"Sit down mate, we'll get this figured out. As for Hermione rejecting you, I know her, she doesn't have a hateful bone in her body. She will give you another chance. Maybe you should stay here for the night, I can cancel my date if you want," offered Draco's only friend.

"No, go ahead, I just need to think about some stuff, rethink my entire life actually." Said Draco exasperatedly, but by the time his friend came back, Draco was fast asleep.

After calming down and having a cup of tea with the Headmistress, Hermione set out to her best girl friend, who was in the very familiar Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"No," said the seventh year Ginevra—who goes by Ginny.

"Yes" confided Hermione, who felt just slightly better while re telling her conundrum to her best friend, and moderately excited to be back in Gryffindor tower having late night girl talks once again, even though the two friends had spent most of summer together.

"It can't be," Said Ginny surprised.

"It is," said the other girl who was emotionally exhausted.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Ginny worried.

"I have no idea, but I only have until June to decide"

"Decide what?" Questioned Ginny.

"If I accept him or not. If I don't, he'll die." Said Hermione sadly. She definitely wasn't fond of Draco, but he had proved himself a changed man over the past year. He didn't rat the out at the manor, and he had stopped calling her a mudblood during their sixth and seventh years. Hermione had been quite worried about being without Harry and Ron, as they were hunting horcruxes and the Order needed her to stay at the school as a correspondent.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry that this weight has been put on your shoulders. I know this past summer has been excruciatingly painful for you."

"Thank you Ginny, do you mind if I stay here for the night? The sleeping arrangements haven't been worked out quite yet."

"Oh not at all there's more than enough room for you in my bed. I'll call Darcy the elf to get you some of your clothes and supplies for today and tomorrow."

"Thank you again, I truly appreciate it" thanked the distressed witch sitting on her best friend's queen sized bed.

All students who stayed at Hogwarts was given a queen bed. Long with that, all members of Dumbledore's army was given their own Bedroom if they wished, with most opting out in favor living with their friends.

"It's no trouble at all, now get comfortable, it'll be just like old time sneaking into each other's dorms for slumber parties."

At this point Hermione was feeling much better and was extremely grateful for her friend by her side through and through.

"Darcy!" Called Ginny politely

"Yes Miss Wheezy? Miss Wheezy has call Darcy?"

"Yes, could you bring some of Hermione's clothes for tonight and tomorrow please? Along with her toothbrush, hairbrush, and makeup please," asked the witch, showing great respect to elf knowing how Hermione felt about them.

"Oh yes Miss Wheezy,"said the elf as she bowed, her long nose nearly brushing the floor. And with that, the elf popped off and returned barely a minute later with all of the requested things.

"Thanks you Darcy, could you also tell Blaise Zabini I won't be able to see him tonight?" Requested the witch using her politest smile, almost begging.

"Of course Miss Wheezy. Darcy would be glad to," said the excited elf, happy to help a student in any way.

* * *

Draco slept soundly sensing his mate at peace at the moment. That was another unexplained mystery Draco now had an answer to. All summer, Draco would get unexplained emotions that didn't feel like they were is. There was a lot of sadness during the first three weeks or so, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

When Hermione arose the next morning she felt a sudden peace with herself, with her situation. She sat up in the bed and slowly stretched and wiped the sleep out of her eyes before spotting her best friend sitting at the white, wooden vanity brushing her hair.

"Morning Ginny," said a still tried Hermione whose voice was still scratchy because she hadn't used it all night

"Good morning 'Mione, feel any better? today's a new day," beamed a bright and chipper Ginny

"Much actually. Thanks again for letting me stay here last night," thanked Hermione, beginning to get out of the bed

"It was no problem at all, that's what friends are for. Breakfast started not too long ago, but I figured you might want to sleep in a bit. if you hurry and get dressed we'll have time to some," spoke Ginny, who at this point, was curling her straight, red hair, which fell to her hips at this point.

"That's sounds like just what I need," said the girl as she pulled her dressing gown over her messy nest of bed head, "after breakfast, what lesson do we have first?" Questioned the Head Girl wondering what school supplies she would need before lunch.

"First is Potions with the Slytherins, or what's left of them, so many first years asked the hat specifically not to put them in Slytherin for fear of being in the "evil" house, as they put it. For the most part, the only first year Slytherin students are children of blood supremacists,"

"It's such a shame Slytherin has such a bad reputation now, there were some very noble Slytherins, and then Voldemort screwed that up for them"

"Yes, it's such a tragedy, but we haven't time to mope about Slytherin's decreased popularity if we want any food before lunch, hurry."

"Ok, I'm almost ready," said a now fully dressed Hermione walking to the bathroom to brush her hair and get ready for the day. When she finally emerged once again from the bathroom, Hermione had her solid black Head Girl robes with her Prefect pin on with her curly brown hair falling slightly above where her bra strap was.

* * *

Right around the time Hermione was waking, Draco was already showering in the Slytherin bathrooms. He had much to do today and wanted to get an early start on it all.

"Do you plan on getting out of bed at all before high noon? I woke you at least thirty minutes ago," complained Draco while adjusting his Head Boy robes, which matched Hermione's all the way down to the pin

"How do you do it? Every single day you're already showered and dressed before I have time to put one foot on the floor," said Blaise, barely awake.

"I guess I've always been a morning person," said Draco whose mind was already preoccupied by thoughts about the Head Girls, who was now his livelihood.

"How long do I have to get ready?" Asked the tired Blaise making his way to his dresser.

"We need to be in the Great Hall in just under ten minute to have time to eat anything," spoke Draco looking down at his watch.

Apparently that was enough to get Blaise up and moving because of their was one thing he hated, it was being hungry. Now he wasn't Crabbe and Goyle — who died in the battle— but the man knew how to eat, yet somehow he managed to stay just as fit as Draco.

Barely five minutes later out of the bathroom came a freshly showered and dressed Blaise, ready for the day.

* * *

Some might say it was pure coincidence that Draco and Hermione spoke their next words simultaneously while almost as far apart two people could get in the castle, and it might have been, but it also could have been their newly formed bond connecting their subconsciouses.

"Accio Potions supplies," said the Head Boy and Girl as they both walked out of their respective doors

* * *

A/n: oh a cliffhanger, exciting. I hope you like this installment which is considerably longer than the rest. I'll try to update soon!

-E.K. Jane


	9. Chapter 8

If you've ever been in public, you have probably met or even simply witnessed a person who was so rude and disrespectful to another human being that you wanted to slap the with your shoe. You might expect our dear Hermione Granger to feel or at least have felt the Exact same way about Draco Malfoy, however she always felt bad for him.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger raised their daughter to be accepting of people from all walks of life, Draco's parents, however, raised him to act and believe he was one of the best people purely because he was a part of the Malfoy family, who were in turn part of the Sacred 28. Other notable families in the Sacred 28 include the Black, Abbott, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Shacklebolt, Slughorn, Weasley families, but that's not even all of them. With the exception of the Weasley, Longbottom, Ollivander, Abbott, and Shacklebolt families, Draco grew up in the presence of members of most of these families purely for their blood status.

What most don't know is that Draco began to doubt the Dark Lord well before his sixth year, it was the summer before his fifth year to be exact. Seeing Cedric dead for no reason at the hand of Voldemort's servant was the spark he needed. Although he would never tell his father, he felt he had to confide in his mother, who he knew to secretly loathe the Dark Lord.

I suppose you can see how one would feel bad for Draco despite his treatment towards them. In Hermione's eyes, Draco wasn't the bad person, it was his surroundings that made him the ways he is.

Martin Luther King Jr. once said "Morality cannot be legislated, but behavior can be regulated. Judicial decrees may not change the heart, but they can restrain the heartless." This means that you cannot make a person want to be good, but you can regulate their behavior enough so that they are no longer a menace to society. If we were to relate his quote to this tale, we could say that the Order of the Phoenix attempted and succeeded at regulating the behavior of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. During their reign, the Order was unable to legislate the behavior of the Death Eaters but, as many will say, good will prevail even when temporarily hampered by evil.

Lemony Snicket says "There is no worse sound in the world than someone who cannot play the violin but insists on doing so anyway." While this quote doesn't have much to do with Draco and Hermione's present situation, the Baudelaire Orphans and our favorite Head Boy and Girl have many things in common. As mentioned before, Hermione grew up with wonderful parents, much like the Baudelaire's before a fire burned their home to ashes. Draco, on the other hands, grew up in a cruel environment much like the Baudelaire's while they were in Count Olaf's care. While His mother was no saint, Draco's father was by far he more churlish of the two. Draco's mother was always the big thinker, his father was usually more impulsive. While he was usually compared to his father, Draco had been focused on the big picture lately. Everything was about his family, and as his father would have said it, "finding an heir to the Malfoy manor, name, and fortune." Luckily, Lucius Malfoy was long gone. Dead. Sleeping with the large squid. Kicked the bucket. Any way you want to say it, Draco's father was out of his hair, and Draco felt no remorse or grief for him. It was him who instilled false beliefs into Draco. It was him who made Draco terrified to go home after he 'let a mudblood best him in class, once again.' It was him who forced him to get the Dark Mark, worship old Voldy Pants, and it was him who made him the pompous prat he was for so long.

Just after the Battle at Hogwarts, Lucius had attempted to apparate from the grounds, not knowing that the Order had gotten the wards up and working once again. Now that he was out of the picture, Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were free to redeem what little, if any, reputation they had left. What you probably don't know is that Narcissa Malfoy—formerly Black—married Lucius for his family's status. She wanted to rebel just like Sirius, Andromeda, and Regulus, but she couldn't bring herself to disappointment her family and be excommunicated just as her siblings and cousins had.

If you have read the last chapter, you know that our Head Boy and Girl were last heading to their Potions class. For the third year in a row, Professor Horace Slughorn has been teaching potions, as Snape was too busy guarding Draco, being horrible to Harry, and wanting to be evil, so he taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He might have taught them to defend themselves from the Dark Arts, but we all know he just wanted to teach the Dark Arts, like they do at Durmstrang in Bulgaria.

"Today we will once again be brewing the Draught of Living Death. You may remember this from your sixth year and once again the prize for best potion will be Liquid Luck. Can anyone tell me the original name for this potion?" Introduced Slughorn in his usual happy, not-quite-all-there manner.

You, yes you, the reader might be expecting our favorite muggleborn reader to raise her hand and be over excited to answer yet another question, once again proving her know-it-all-ness. Well, if you want that, you will have to look for a different fan fiction, because I'm not here to deliver to you yet another romance filled story stuffed to the brim with overused cliches. I will give you the real story, and if you would rather read something more pleasant, I would advise you to turn off whatever device you are consuming this on and pick up something more enjoyable, because in this tale there is no happy beginning, but there will be a happy ending, and although there will be happy moments in the middle, there will also have to be sad ones, because this is real life, and in real life bad things happen. But I'm sure you don't want to hear me monologue anymore so let's get back to the story.

Our dearest Hermione had been forced to do a lot of growing up over the past three years, first with Umbridge, then with Him being officially back, and at Malfoy Manor, and just this past summer after her futile attempts at reversing her parents' memories. After all of that, she had come to realize that she no longer needed to prove herself by being a know-it-all. After all everyone know that she really did know it all, so she kept quiet instead of answering Slughorn's question, so to allow someone else to speak.

After everyone in the class either didn't care enough to answer Slughorn's question or didn't know the answer, the very person sitting right next to her, Draco hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, in the front," Slughorn beamed at Draco.

"Felix Felicis, more commonly known as Liquid Lucky, gives the drinker, well, luck as the name would suggest, to complete whatever task they want, be it winning the lottery, getting the girl, or acing that test. This potion, however, has been known to give the drinker too much confidence in its powers and lead them to do dangerous, risky, and even fatal things, so it is advised to take this potion with great discretion," said Draco confidently, as he had only just read a quite interesting book on the potion before coming back to school.

"Magnificent, fifteen point to the eighth year. Instructions are on the board, get started," Slughorn said happily.

You might be wondering, why did Slughorn just give fifteen points to the entire eight year? Wouldn't that total up to sixty points? And my answer to that would be 'no.' Seeing as to how there were considerably less students in the eight year than the others, Minerva thought it best to just combine all of the houses into just the year, this also helps with house unity by making everyone in the same house.

At the sound of fifteen points for the entire eighth year, all of the eighth year students began to cheer, even though at this point most of them knew Draco wasn't some crazed Voldemort worshiper, he wasn't particularly anyone's favorite person either. Draco, being startled by the sudden praise, slunk down into his chair shyly while hiding his face out of embarrassment.

After the raucous died down, everyone began their potions. As Hermione had been thinking about everything but how to properly brew the Draught of Living Death, so instead of adding one Phoenix feather she added two. And with a humongous bang and flash, Hermione's potion blew up in her face and she was out like a light, but before she could hit the ground, Draco caught her. As Slughorn was taking an unintentional cat-nap, Draco and Ginny quickly took Hermione to Madam Pomfrey.

While on most days Ginny would have been more than happy to hex Draco for touching her friend, she felt it better to behave civilly towards her best friend's mate. Draco, on the other hand, had been so focused on taking the very thing made made it worth breathing to get help, he had barely noticed the redhead tagging along behind him.

If you have ever lost your mother in store you know how frightened Draco was. Maybe you never lost your mother in a store but were unfortunate enough to have just lost her. Either way you know how it feels. If either of these things have never happened to you, I envy you.

Presently, Draco was too preoccupied by the girl in his arms to notice how quickly they had reached the hospital wing.

"What happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts's nurse asked, walking over to the nearest bed as Draco layer Hermione on it.

"We, uh, were in Potions, and sh-she had some sort of accident, and i-it exploded," Draco heaved, still panicking as Hermione was still unconscious.

"We'll leave her here and you two can go back to you worrying here won't help," said the plump nurse as she shooed the Draco and Ginny out of the hospital wing.

While Ginny swiftly made her way back to potions, clearly bothered, Draco lagged behind, worry for the girl his life depended on, and who, somehow, found a way into his heart.

A/N: really, another crappy cliffhanger? I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep the word count about the same for each chapter from now on. Shoutout to Keira Willow, (go follow her) my unofficial beta/writing slave :)


	10. Chapter 9

"Mate, she'll be fine. Pomfrey said she's dealt with stuff like this before," said Blaise, Draco's best friend, who, by the way, started having a fit as soon as he stepped into Blaise's dorm.

"But what if she isn't? Don't you get it Blaise? She could die, and then I'll die. But I don't even care if I died if she was alive and well," heaved Draco while pacing the floor of the only person he knew could go to. "I have an idea." And with that Draco left Blaise's dorm for his own, which still had a sleeping situation problem.

As soon as he got to he and Hermione's common room he threw his book bag to the side and began to write. He wrote to his mother. He wrote to Blaise. He even wrote to Potter, the Weasleys, and Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Lastly, he wrote to Gringotts telling them exactly what should happen with his fortune, should he and Hermione meet an early demise. But what he wanted to do with all that money might surprise you.

And about three hours later he was finally done and decided to take a nap right then and there on the couch near the desk he had been working on.

knock knock knock knock…..knock knock*

"Who is it?" He strained, his throat dry and parched from his nap.

"Ginny, and it's important," said the redhead happily from the other side of the door.

Without even bothering to answer her, he rolled off of the couch and answered the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see how exuberant the shorter girl was.

"Any news on Granger?" He asked blatantly, not even bothering to greet her, not that she cared nor noticed.

"That's why I'm here. Hermione is awake and well but she's staying in the hospital ward overnight to make sure nothing unexpected happens. She been asking for you," she said, now calm and collected as she usually was around most people.

Without even looking behind him Draco began walking.

"What time is it?" He asked, realizing he had no idea how long he had been asleep.

"About five-ish now, dinner hasn't started yet," spoke Ginny, using the watch-thing on her wrist Hermione had given her for Christmas a couple years back.

As he walked through the ward's door and spotted his mate, Draco instantly felt all of the anger, tension, and worry melt away, just from seeing her smile. To him, even though her hair was matted and her makeup was smudged, she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

As Ginny went to dinner to give them some privacy, Draco waltzed up he to Hermione's bed, happy to see that she was awake.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, not sure how to bring up his main reason of wanting to see her.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving my too. You seem nervous, why?"

"Because I thought I lost you," he said, losing confidence to continue with each word he spoke. "And I know that you aren't up for it right now, but I'd like to take you out…….on a date," he finished, happy that she wasn't making some sort of face expression showing that she was discussed at the notion of such a thing.

"I'd like that," she said as soon as he stopped talking, which took him by surprise.

As it turns out, Blaise was the student with the best Draught of Living Death, and won the Liquid Luck. Knowing that he had a friend who was in need of a little luck, Blaise opted to save the potion for a time when he was in great need. But right now that's quite irrelevant because he's got a date with Ginny in twenty minutes.

Ginny, still shaken up from the recent news from Hermione and her little accident in Potions earlier that day, thought she should reschedule with Blaise for both of them to get their minds off of their friend's lives.

They decided to meet in the room of requirement, as Ginny couldn't leave the grounds because she was still a seventh year. Well, that, and the fact that it was midnight and the curfew for seventh years was ten pm.

Using the coin from DA she configured to only alert Blaise by heating up and getting colder as he got closer to her location, she let him know that she was waiting outside the room.

As he turned the corner, Blaise noticed that his coin was now completely cooled just as he noticed Ginny standing outside of the large wooden door.

"Hi," whispered, bringing Blaise into a warm hug.

"Hey, how are you," asked Blaise, happy to see the tall redhead in front of him and get Draco's problems out of his head.

As Ginny led him into the Room of Requirement Blaise was surprised to see a bubblegum pink bean bag chair, an electric blue sofa, and variously colored tables and chairs.

"This. Is. Awesome," she exhaled, astounded by the makeshift hangout spot. "Where did you see this?"

"On some muggle television show Hermione showed me a couple years back, I felt just like you do know," she answered pulling a bread roll wrapped in a white napkin out of her pocket.

"What's with the bread?" Blaise questioned, now thoroughly confused.

"Just watch," she told him quite snappily. As soon as she pulled out her wand she proceeded to transfigure the cold roll into hot fries and chicken nuggets and placed them on a plate from one of the tables.

"Umm, what are those" asked Blaise, as he had never seen McDonald's— or any other fast food for that matter— before.

"It's something called 'fast food.' Hermione showed it to me when she took me to the muggle world. This stuff is from a place call 'McDonald's. Taste it, it's good." She answered, picking up some fries.

While he was hesitant to actually put the food in his mouth, he was pleasantly surprised at the greasy taste of fries and the new and different taste of chicken nuggets. "Ok this is amazing. We have to have this all the time." He said enthusiastically.

After eating for a while Ginny turned on the radio that she had managed to make work within the castle, and her favorite band, 5 Seconds of Summer was on one of the stations for the next hour as the danced.

By the time the got up to leave two hours later, they were both quite tied as you can expect, because it was 2am and they had to be up and awake for class the next morning.

"I had a nice time tonight," said Ginny timidly because she got quiet and shy when he was tired.

"Me too, this was fun," replied Blaise, as he for some reason or another lost his bravado of coolness at some point during the night.

Just as the were about to part ways Ginny swiftly pecked him on the cheek and quickly walked in the opposite direction as him towards the Gryffindor dorms, with her whole face burning up and red.

A/N: it's been awhile but don't worry, I didn't forget about you. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time

-E.K. Jane


	11. Chapter 10

After talking to Hermione for a while before she fell asleep and finally getting her approval to go on a date with him, Draco felt like bursting out of the hospital wing's door and jumping in the air Breakfast Club style (not that he knew what that was). Well, no, what he actually wanted do was to curl up next to Hermione and make sure she was safe throughout the night. But since they had hated each other for the past seven years, which was mostly his fault, he settled for going to His best buddy, Blaise, and ush to him about Hermione like a schoolgirl.

But what he didn't know was that Blaise would be nowhere to be found tonight. As he briskly walked toward his friend's dorm, which was on the opposite of the castle, Draco struggled to keep his cool, which was understandable because he was lucky to have Hermione as his mate. At this point he wasn't sure that the girl could hate anyone if she was able to find it in herself to forgive him enough that she would actually agree to go on a date with him. Draco Malfoy, the man who made her life horrible ever since he met her in first year, actually had a date with Hermione Granger.

As he reached Blaise's door, he quickly knocked on it, probably more giddy than he had allowed himself to be in the past eight years.

"Blaise?" Asked quietly to avoid waking anyone and alerting them that he was out of bed after hours, even thought he could just lie and say that he had Prefect duties, but avoiding the whole situation seemed like his best bet.

After waiting for a few minutes and realizing that Blaise must be out for something, Draco slowly walked towards he and Hermione's dorms, which was all the way back across the school, near the hospital wing. Now that he had walked all the way across the castle twice he was much less excited, mostly because he was beginning to get tired once again, but also because he now had processed everything in his head.

"Initium novum," he said absentmindedly as he made a mental list of the events of his day and how he got to where he was at this moment.

Hermione's accident

Wrote final will and testament letters

Got a date with Hermione

Blaise is not in his room

By the time his quick mental checklist was finished, he had finally reached the bedroom that no one had dared to go into yet. Opening it, he saw a queen sized bed with green satin sheets and a soft looking, silky red comforter on top. Next he noticed the typical things you would find in a bedroom, nightstands, mirror, was he assumed was a closet, and another door with he figured must have been the bathroom.

After taking a much needed shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on fresh pajamas, Draco was completely and utterly ready for this day to be done so he could go to sleep. As he and Hermione were both excused from the rest of their classes for the rest of the day, due to their 'special circumstances' he had no homework to do so sleep was exactly what he did.

Obviously, Hermione been excused because of her accident. But Draco was pardoned because as her mate, sooner or later he was going to start to feel her emotions and pain, so McGonagall thought it would be best just to send them both out of their classes for the day.

That night Draco's most recent and biggest fears manifested. He was back at the manor, in the first dining room to be exact, but something was…..off.

Why am I here? I just went to bed and…..I couldn't have apparated, the school has blockers. I would have been splinched, like Him.

As he began to move throughout the room the only thing he could hear was the oh of his footsteps, one foot after the other, making the entire trip across the large room all the more uncomfortable.

He passed the wooden table that had been stained a dark brown. Next he noticed all of the priceless family heirlooms, antiques, and decor. Penultimately, he saw all the dust that had been collected on everything in the room as if no one had cleaned in months.

Then he noticed her. Hermione's nearly unconscious body lay on the floor about 20 feet from him in a small puddle of blood. What's that large number under her shirt? Is she pregnant?

But he couldn't move. This made absolutely no sense. Why is he here with a pregnant Hermione on the floor in front of him? And just as he was about to move, Hermione spoke to him.

"Help me Draco," she rasped out, her voice barely above a whisper.

And then he woke up, sweat all around him, making his shirt and hair damp. But he wasn't paying attention to any of that, he was furious. As he quickly got out of the full bed and all the sprinted to the hospital ward to check on Hermione he hadn't even noticed the white wings attached to his shoulder blades. If he hadn't been so scary looking right now one might think that he looked like an angel. His wings started at his ears and ended at his calves. They were pure white, with feathers covering them completely.

When he reached the hospital wards he didn't even bothering letting Madame Pomfrey he was there, he had to see Hermione and make sure she was ok. But as soon as he saw her curled up in the all of the tension in the his body flooded out of him. Careful not to wake her, he slowly crept across the floor and into the bed with her, pulling her into his side, wrapping his wing around her, and falling asleep as she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

A/n: I am so so so so so sorry it took this long to write this chapter but I'll really try to make th next one longer.

-E.K. Jane


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione awoke with a dizzy, almost delirious feeling radiating within and around her. As she started to open her eyes she noticed a white wing belonging to Draco draped over her securely, blocking most of the dim light of dawn from entering her protective dome.

As she shuffled slightly to get more oriented with her surroundings the sleeping boy next to her started to stir and barely gain enough consciousness for his wing to flutter tighter around her, just barely enough to notice. But as she stopped moving, he stopped waking up and his wing stopped its movement. Feeling too weak to stay awake, Hermione let her head fall against the white fluffy pillow beneath it.

As the sun rose higher into the sky and into Draco's field of vision, he awoke to a sinking feeling inside of him, something wasn't right. He opened one his eyes to be met face to face with the unconscious Head Girl.

"Hermione?" He asked gently shaking her, "Hermione, please wake up," he said for forcefully, but at the same time he was almost begging for her wake up. The girl didn't move, causing Draco to become even more worried and call the resident nurse over while getting out of the bed. "Madame Pomfrey Hermione won't wake up and…...Madam Pomfrey?"

Madame pomfrey was wildly sprawled on the hardwood floor unconscious and still in her night clothes. What the bloody hell is that contraption in her neck? Draco thought to himself.

With Hermione and Madam Pomfrey unconscious, Draco thought to go to the first person he knew might be able to help. Professor Mcgonagall

He scooped Hermione into his arms, afraid to leave her alone, and his wings swiftly once again sprouted from his shoulder blades. As he quickly walked to the Headmistress's office, he thought of nothing but getting to their destination and getting his hopefully-when-she-wakes-up-girlfriend-and-eventually-wife help.

Just like the last time he was standing at the stone gryffin with Hermione, he once again had a problem. And as far as he knew, this problem was much, much larger than some silly mixup with the bedroom. That bedroom issue, by the way, still hasn't been figured out.

"Password," said the large bird, not seeming to care that frantic Draco was carrying an unconscious Hermione in his muscular arms.

"In perpetuum," he said impatiently, "just move, please."

The very moment the statue began to move, he dashed u the steps and into the Headmistress's office.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said surprised, "what gave you the wild idea to burst in here without so much as knocking," she stated before looking to the girl in his arms, "oh"

"Madame, H-Hermione, Pomfrey, unconscious, may be dead," was all the older woman could make out in between the panicking boy's stuttering and heaving breathes from all the running he recently did.

"Mister Malfoy," the Headmistress said cautiously, "sit down and explain what has happened. Place miss Granger on my desk," she said, moving the things off of her desk. Draco did so and sat in the soft chair in front of the large wooden desk.

"I woke up and uh Hermione would get up and then umm Madame Pomfrey was on the floor uh uh and she had like this uh thing sticking like out of her neck!" He said frantically while trying to make sure the woman could understand him.

"This sounds like a problem I know only one person might be able to solve," the woman said standing up and walking over to the fireplace. "Harry Potter, number twelve, Grimmauld Place," she spoke clearly in an attempt to cover up her obvious worry.

A/n: I know it been forever since I posted and I'm really sorry this is super short but I'll try to make the next one longer!


	13. Chapter 12

Harry woke up to Kreacher slightly shaking the bed.

"Master, master."

"W-what?"

"The headmistress of Hogwarts is calling for you on the fireplace." At hearing about Hogwarts Harry jumped out of bed, expecting trouble.

He quickly put on a shirt and swirly trotted down the hard and old steps towards the fireplace.

"Hello professor," he said kneeling down to see, "is there something wrong at the school?"

"Well, yes there is, there's always something wrong here," she started, "will spare you the unnecessary details for now. Mr. Malfoy is a Veela and Miss Granger is his mate. She was in the hospital ward and he came to visit her and I assume they fell asleep. He woke up to Miss Granger unresponsive and Madame Pomfrey knocked out with some muggle object in her neck."

"Hold on, Draco's a Veela…….and Hermione is his MATE?!?!" He nearly yelled in disbelief. "When did all this happen and why is it the first I'm herring about it?" He asked, now worried about his best friend's well being.

"Now I understand that you two are close friends but you are ONLY entitled to the private information that Miss Granger decides to share with you," she chastised, "the reason why I've woken you from your slumber is because we need to know what kind of muggle objects would be inserted into one's neck and cause them to fall unconscious."

"Did it look like a syringe? I mean did it look like a hollow cylinder with a thingy you push into it?"

"Yes," Draco said moving to be next to the Headmistress. "It was clear and had this like flat pushy thing," he said while to convey the object with his hand movements in an attempt to be helpful, "but if you don't mind professor, may we please focus on my unconscious girlfriend? Please?" He asked while turning to the professor, almost begging.

"THEY'RE DATING TOO??!?" Harry accused, not believing his ears.

"Well not officially but she said she would go on a date with me yesterday, so hopefully we will be pretty soon. Well, that is if we can figure this out, that is," he spoke, beginning to get even more impatient than before (understandably too).

"Whatever, at the moment I don't care if you're dating a llama, Hermione's well being is the only thing that matter now." Harry said, adjusting himself on the floor to sit on his bottom. "First, I don't know much about muggle poisons and things but you should definitely send Madam Pomfrey to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Second, check 'Mione's pulse. Is it there. Please tell me it's there."

Too frustrated to trust himself to reliably check her pulse, Draco quickly scrambled over to the unconscious Hermione and placed a finger under her nose to feel her breath on his digit. After a few tense seconds he removed his hand and let out a breath her hadn't known he'd been holding. "She's breathing," he said, nearly panting.

"Well then, send her off to Mungo's as well, there's nothing more that I think either of us can do from here," Harry said, relieved to know his friend was ok.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for all of your help. I will personally accompany miss Granger and Madam Pomfrey to St. Mungo's, making sure they get immediate care," said professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy and myself must get going. Goodbye"

"Bye professor, bye Malfoy, give Hermione a kiss on the cheek for me!" Harry said beginning to get off of the floor in front of his fireplace. "I hope all this gets figure out."

"Bye Pot-" Draco started, before being cut off by the older witch cutting the call off.

As the narrator of this story I feel it is my job to provide clarity to this situation. You might be thinking 'mind your own business and let the writer write" but I must tell you, dear reader, I'm not sure you fully understand the intensity of this situation. Imagine the love of your life, or if you are like me, your crush. Thats nice right? Now imagine awakening next to them and not knowing if they're to survive and thrive or if their destiny is to perish all too quickly, like many of the ones close to us do. Can you understand what Draco is feeling? What about how Harry must feel? Having his best friend, the girl who saved him at some point during every school year, slowly being pulled away from him, but he has to remain strong because without Hermione he's the only one with any knowledge of muggle contraptions. If you can, I'm sorry, if you are unable, I envy you. Anyway, back to the story.

The Headmistress quickly rose from her bent position and walked over to the unresponsive girl on her desk. "Ok.,Mr. Malfoy, hold onto Miss Granger's hand along with mine, and don't let go." Draco was confused at the directions but McGonagall seemed pretty sure on what she was doing so he rolled them.

With the trademark feeling of being pulled by his bellybutton Draco, along with Hermione and the professor, was in the wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's. As soon as they were there he immediately realized that Hermione would fall and quickly pulled her by the hand and wrapped his other around her back after pulling it from the professor's. Almost instantaneously he turned a slight shade of red after realizing the awkward position he was in with Hermione. Not liking the way her head drooped, he assumed she would be uncomfortable in their current position and scooped her up bridal style.

Professor McGonagall quickly walked up to the help desk with meaning in her step. "Hello, I have an unresponsive young lady and we have no idea what's wrong." The desk attendant responded with something about getting a Hermione into a room and filling out some paperwork but Draco wasn't paying any attention to her. He was much more concerned with the girl in his arms, whom he, as of late, had felt an extremely strong urge to protect, I guess it was just the veela instincts.

A/n: I guess you could say this is a little overdue, it's been like two months. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I'll try to do so more often.

X

-E.K. Jane


	14. Chapter 13

Almost immediately nurses surrounded Draco and Hermione, who was currently comatose. He began to feel overwhelmed and got worked up as Hermione was being lifted from his arms and put onto a gurney. The team of nurses started to wheel the insensate Hermione towards a set of beige double doors, but were stopped by a strong pale hand on the gurney.

"I. Stay. With. Her," The veela said, fuming. As if they were used to this kind of thing, the nurses serious but understandingly nodded.

The walk down the corridor was tense for Draco. If this had been a cartoon, he would've had smoke billowing from his ears. The smell of cleaning products and the bright white walls, weren't doing much for him either. All these new feelings were just too much for him. All his life he's been used to controlling himself, be it holding his tongue instead of speaking back to his father or even back to his younger years by resisting the urge to run off from his mother in Diagon Alley to play with the other children when he was just a small tot. But now, because of Hermione, he didn't want to control himself and knew it was only as matter of time until he couldn't restrain himself any longer. But he had to keep it together right now, if only for Hermione.

The nurses ushered him into a moderately sized room, but he wasn't thinking about them. He rushed to put the inept girl on top of the bed's clean and crisp white sheets, the nurses and healers immediately crowding around her,nearly shielding her from him completely. By now he was calmed down a little. But something still wasn't right. Where the hell is Mcgonagall, he thought to himself.

As quickly as he thought it, someone from behind him spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure of this hospital's personnel's competence. Hermione and Madame Pomfrey will be taken care of. The latter has just been retrieved from the school." At this, the veela Head Boy noticed his pristine, white wings slowly but surely recede back into his shoulder blades.

"That's good," he said as he started pacing nest to the bed, "but I need to stay here, I can't just leave and pretend everything is alright."

"I would suggest as much, Mr. Malfoy. There's no use in sending you back to school just to worry everyone. You will stay here with Miss Granger and you both shall be excused from your classes until she has fully recuperated. Is there anyone you want me to tell about this...situation? I already know that Ms. Weasley should be notified of Ms. Granger's state as soon as possible."

"Yes, Please. Tell Blaise Zabini everything. Can he maybe come visit if he finds time, please? Even Weasel—Weasley, I mean, can come."

"That can be arranged. I regret to inform you that I must be getting back to my duties at the school. I shall come and inform you of anything later this evening."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, there was a returning student. Pansy Parkinson was known to be in Draco's circle until around 6th year. Like most of Draco's gang, they'd drifted apart. Until today, no one but the Headmistress knew that she'd be returning.

She waltzed into Professor McGonagall's office like she owned the place despite not actually owning as much as she used to, for part of her parents's deal was that they had to pay some heavy fines in turn for a lower jail sentence for being death eaters. But somehow she still had her usual snarky attitude about her that just screamed that she thought she was better than everyone else. She'd narrowly escaped prison time, the one reason being that no one could absolutely prove that she was helping Voldemort, even through the public knew she was.

McGonagall coldly ushered Pansy into her office, showing her displeasure with the course of the day even though it was before 10:00 am. She heavily sat down behind her desk while keeping her face an unsatisfied mug.

"While you are being graciously accepted back to this school, I must note that you must not expect the special treatment you are accustomed to," the Headmistress said.

"Oh no, I'm a changed person now. I've finally come to my senses about my parents' wrongdoings. They too are well on their way to recovering from the manipulation of Him," the younger girl said sarcastically.

At this the Headmistress shifted and straightened her back. McGonagall stood up before extending her thin hand to begrudgingly give multiple papers to Pansy. "You are already off to bad start. This attitude is to change or you will find little success here.I expect that you should have minimal problems while here. Remember, so much as one incident and you'll be well on your way to house arrest," McGonagall pointed out.

"I'm sure there won't be any problems. If that's all, I'll be on my way then," she said as she stood up and gave a half hearted tug at her indecently short skirt before turning and starting for the door.

"Excuse me, young lady," McGonagall stopped and waited for Pansy to turn around. "You have yet to be dismissed. I will tell you this, you have a chance to restart and make something of yourself, it's a waste of many people's time and energy to not use it"

Pansy overdramatically rolled her her eyes at the older witch. "Don't worry, I'm using my time and energy on a very good cause." and at that she turned and left the room leaving the Headmistress weary of her vague statement.

* * *

He'd been standing around and pacing for hours. Harry had come and gone after seeing that Hermione was doing well at St. Mungo's. That left Draco to pace back and forth, looking through the large large window across the room from Hermione's bed. He might have pulled a few strings to have her moved into a larger, nicer room.

"what ?" Hermione mumbled as she peeked her eyes open to be met with blindingly bright light.

"Hermione?" Draco questioned as he flicked his head over his shoulder at her. He rushed over to her bedside before impulsively hugging her gently but still tight. She was startled but instinctively reciprocated. He pulled away to look her over and check that she was once again healthy and fine.

Hermione knuckled her eyes and stretched as she asked, "what happened?" She sat up fully and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" she asked as she started to get out of bed to leave.

"No, no, no, no, no, you need to stay there. I'll call a nurse for you. Stay there, ill be right back," he said cautiously, trying to convince her to stay in bed and not wander off.

"ok , but I have a question," she said.

"If you'll stay here while I'm gone, anything." he responded.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A/n: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't update in months! But hopefully I'll be able to now that I'm on summer break. I'll try to have the nest chapter up within the next two weeks.

-Ek Jane


	15. Update

Hi guys,

Sorry, it's been so long without an update from me. I've been quite busy with things and preparing for school in the fall. I may be getting a job this next school year to help offset the cost of Harvard's Pre College summer school that I'd like to attend next summer. With that, I will have even less time to write for you guys. Please consider donating to my Kofi account to help pay for this. in return for your donation, I'd be happy to write you a blurb or story of your choosing. Eventually, I'd like to have a premium Kofi account so that I can get my writing out to donators even faster.

My ko-if username is hermialennox

I'm sure by now you've noticed that I've changed my pen name. I felt it was time for a change, and E.K. Jane was originally meant to be temporary. amusingly, I've also noticed that it sounds a lot like E.L. James, lol. I hope that no one minds the sudden change.

your friend,

Hermia

p.s. a new chapter will be out tonight


	16. Chapter 14

The doctor and nurses set everything up in the way they needed, which was Hermione dressed in her normal clothes and sitting at a table in her room, Draco next to her, and the doctor sitting across from them with his list of questions.

"Hermione, my name is Augustus Pye. I'm a healer here at St. Mungos's. Is it alright if I asked you some questions?" said the round man Hermione looked curiously at. She grasped Draco's hand and squeezed it just slightly. Though she didn't remember him, his hand was silken comfort. She nodded.

Draco looked down at where their hands were interlocked. Hermione's nervousness radiated off her like heat from the Sun. He wanted to give up hope when he looked at the girl next to him. She had the same feature, but her demeanor was that of a completely different person. But he knew, deep down, that his and bushy-haired Hermione was under the surface somewhere. He squeezed her hand as she answered Healer Pye assessed Hermione.

After what could have been ten minutes or an hour Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the healer saying, "I'm quite done. Thank you for your cooperation, Hermione. I'll be back with your results soon." In one sentence, the concrete block of anxiety that weighed down their chests was lifted. The middle-aged man left the pair alone.

Draco looked over to Hermione. For the first time in his life, he saw her ready to fall apart. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind and her eyes seemed to hold an ocean full of tears. She attempted to take a deep breath, but all that came out was a choked sob. Draco urgently swept her out of her chair and brought her onto his lap. He locked his arms around her trembling form, gently shushing her weeping as she cried crocodile tears. She shook and wrestled within his grip, but he kept her head comfortably in the cook of his neck and gently cooed her into peacefulness.

When she had calmed down enough, she lifted her heavy head from his neck and dried her eyes. He watched her with a new urgency and looked closely into her eyes. No words were spoken between the two, but their eyes said everything they needed to. They knew that they needed each other and one couldn't be without the other. Draco left his grip on Hermione to brush her untamed hair out of her face. Her dried and red eyes and slightly pouted lips made Draco think she was the cutest thing to have ever existed even if the situation was unfitting for the thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione broke it with her small statement of, "I'm sorry." He shook his head in confusion.

"What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault."

"I'm sorry for crying. I'm sorry I remember." Her heart was once again weighed down by a heavy sack of guilt.

Draco felt so sympathetic for the girl on his lap, he knew it wasn't her fault, but she still blamed herself. "None of that is your fault. We'll go back to Hogwarts and you'll get your memory back. We'll be ok," he consoled her.

Just as Hermione nodded meekly in understanding, a knock was heard at the door. The door swiftly opened to reveal Healer Pye once Hermione was back in her own seat. He sat down with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hermione, I have great news. It seems that you have what muggles call post-traumatic amnesia. You have a very mild case, which means your memories should be back within a few days to a week at most." She smiled at the thought of having her memories back. "Until then, you may go back to school. I'll schedule you for another visit in one week's time. I wish you the best of luck in making a full recovery, not that you'll need it."

"Can I leave now?"

"You are of age, so you simply have to sign yourself out and floo back to Hogwarts." Healer Pye got up from his seat and pushed his chair in. "I'll see you in one week. Goodbye, Hermione." The healer left, and once again, left them alone.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's a 'floo'?"

* * *

A/N: Hello world, I am back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm here now. I didn't just want to leave this story unfinished after seeing so many kind reviews. Please keep reviewing this story! your feedback really motivates me to work hard to update this story more often. On another note, I've been thinking about writing a YA novel to be published. Would you guys like and support it? Please message me or leave a review if you would. I'll try to update again next week. Keep reviewing and sharing this with friends please!

much love, E.K.


	17. Update Before Chapter 15

Hey, guys, I've just finished chapter 15 of this story. I'm ecstatic and can't wait for you to read it! I'll be posting it sometime next week. Do you want to read it early? You can get exclusive early access to every chapter before it's posted on here by becoming a patron. Just head over to . com/ekjane. Thank you!!!

-E. K. Jane


	18. Chapter 15

"Draco?" Hermione asked

"Hmm?"

"What's a floo?"

Draco opened his mouth to ask how she didn't remember what the floo network was but stopped himself when he recalled what Healer Pye had said. He took a deep breath before saying, "We go through the fireplace back to Hogwarts. Come on, I'll explain more on the way to the lobby," he said as he held his hand out for Hermione to take. She took it, and they left the room to find the lobby.

"So, can you tell me about anything?" Hermione asked. She was feeling insecure about her memory loss once again.

"I think it's best if you just meet your friends again. As for the floo network, it connects every location together so that we can get back to school quickly." They trooped along down a long corridor that smelled like it had just been charmed to help get rid of its smell of bleach in companionable silence. The only sound was their shoes occasionally squeaking on the pristine flooring.

"Ok, what happens when we get back to the school?"

"First, we'll get out of the fireplace in Headmistress McGonagall's office. She's probably waiting for us to get back. Then we'll update her on you. Just wondering, how much do you remember?" Draco wondered.

"I remember that I'm in the wizarding world, and I remember some faces and events. I don't remember any names though. Not much is really...connecting at the moment. But I feel like I'm getting better every minute. Is it crazy of me to say that holding your hand helps?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not at all," He said. It would probably be best to wait for McGonagall's help in explaining the whole veela-mate thing to Hermione.

They finished their walk at the rotunda of a lobby. They approached the receptionist's desk, and Draco asked for the paper Hermione needed to sign herself out. She quickly signed, and they approached the fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

Draco picked up a small handful of floo powder. "Ok, you see this? It's floo powder. You step into the fire, say where you want to go, and get out where you see where you want to go. I'm gonna go first. Then you'll grab a handful of powder, step into the fireplace, say 'Hogwarts" while you throw it down. It's gonna feel like you're spinning, but get out when you see me"

"Ok, I've got it. Powder, say 'Hogwarts' and throw it, get out when I see you," She repeated.

Draco pulled her into himself for one more hug. He knew that they'd be fine and only apart for a minute at the most, but he still didn't want to let her go. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around him and took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't, but something about his scent smelled familiar and divine. She couldn't decide whether he smelled more like cinnamon or crisp apples, so she settled on a mix of the two. He released her, stepped into the fire, and was gone in a few seconds.

Hermione waited a few seconds before following his lead. She stepped into the fireplace and followed his directions. She did feel like she was spinning, but it was a pleasant meandering rather than aggressive spinning. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and instead watched out for when she saw Draco.

She saw Draco standing next to a familiar older-looking witch, so she took a step out. Hermione stumbled forward, causing Draco to spring forward to help her catch her footing.

A large smile spread across the headmistress' face as she saw how much healthier Hermione looked since she had last seen her. She approached Hermione and took both of the young woman's hands in her own.

"Oh, Hermione, you simply do not know how relieved we all are to have you back. Excuse me, but I don't know if you remember me. I'm Headmistress McGonagall."

"Yes, ma'am, you're familiar to me. I remember you, but not entirely."

"Yes, of course. Now surely you are exhausted from this ordeal. You and Draco are to go and rest. We shall meet here in my office at noonday tomorrow. I've already alerted your friends that you are not to be bothered until tomorrow," Said the older woman.

"That sounds wonderful, headmistress," Draco said. "Thank you for all of your help." He turned to Hermione. "I'll show you where we sleep."

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other once again before grasping hands. He guided them out of the office and to the third-floor corridor their dorm was in. They reached the door, then Draco stated the password.

"initium novum"

They stepped over the threshold, and Hermione was mesmerized. She looked around the common room with wide eyes from side to side, up and down. She was particularly pleased with the kitchen. It wasn't very large or impressive, but it was cozy and comforting. She could imagine drinking fresh pumpkin juice there.

I was a moment before she noticed Draco not looking at the kitchen or the living area across from it. He was looking at the bedroom. Hermione's eyebrows rose as she read the plaque on the door reading "Mr. and Mrs. D. Malfoy". She approached the door and opened it. It was a large room and in it sat most of Hermione's belongings along with his. Draco turned to her before she could say anything.

"Listen, I thought this would have been explained to you by now, but I'm a veela. You're my mate. We're meant to be. It's why you're calmer around me and why I'm protective of you. If you have no problems with sharing a bed with me, then we can. But if you don't want to, you can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the common room's couch." Draco looked down to where he twiddled his thumbs while awaiting Hermione's answer.

"I trust you, we can share the bed. I'm actually quite tired at the moment. I think we should have a nap," Hermione says as she walks into the bedroom.

"Sounds wonderful to me," He said as he followed her.

Hermione looked around at her possessions on the left side of the room while attempting to find some pajamas. She found the right drawer and settled on a matching set with Gryffindor colors after holding them up to use the light from the window across the room. "Did I bring all of this here?"

"No, it wasn't here before. One of the kitchen elves must have moved everything while we were gone. You're good friends with that drunk one, Winky I think." Hermione nodded and went into the adjoining bathroom to change.

When she came back Draco had already changed into his own pajamas and was settled into the bed. Hermione got into the left side of the bed and settled herself near Draco, but far enough at the same time. She laid down, but couldn't get quite comfortable. She tried turning over, but that also did not help.

"Come here, you'll be comfortable." It wasn't until Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's midsection and pulled her into himself. He was warm, so she fit herself right into him. It was only midday, but she slept as if it were night. Draco checked on her one last time before allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

a/n: Please continue to post a review after each you for reading! Want to read each chapter early? You can become a patron and get early access to each chapter by heading over to my P atreon! Even if you don't want to become a patron you should still check out the poll I have on there. It's asking what you guys want my next story to be after I finish this one. Please check it out!

-E.K. Jane


	19. Chapter 16

Hermione was the first of the two to wake. She noticed Draco's muscular arm was still draped over her midsection. She looked back over her shoulder to see him still slumbering. She carefully turned herself while under his arm to not wake him. For the first time, she noticed how truly beautiful he was. She saw his skin, pale but not a ghostly white. Her eyes drifted up from the arm resting on her to his collarbone above his unbuttoned flannel, to his pink lips. She thought they were perfectly pink and plump without looking like they'd been stung by a bee. She went upward until he got to his platinum hair. It wasn't as light as it had been in the previous years, but it could still probably blind someone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when his face began to scrunch up and he became restless. In his sleep, he pulled her closer to himself by the waist. After doing so, he seemed better, but not entirely well. Hermione instinctively reached up to smooth the wrinkles indenting themselves in his forehead, but she was still mindful of his arm over her. Almost instantaneously Draco's face and body relaxed. Without waking, he adjusted himself by sliding down enough that his head rested on her chest just below her collarbone. Hermione readjusted herself more onto her back, looked down at how peaceful Draco was, and went back to sleep. _He must be so tired_ she thought to herself as she drifted.

When Hermione opened her eyes again she was left with an empty bed. She looked from side to side but only saw the neat silken sheets and blanket as if someone had made the bed around her. The bed was still warm. She assumed Draco couldn't have gotten up that much before her. Hermione moved the satiny sheet and stepped out of the bed. Hermione took a quick peek out of the window to see that it appeared to be around 9 at night. As she was walking to the door she began to smell food coming from the kitchen. She turned the white wooden door handle she could tell it was her second favorite breakfast food, pancakes.

She approached the dorm kitchen while watching Draco pour pancake batter. She didn't think it was possible for him to look at domestic as he did at that moment.

"I hope you like pancakes," Draco said to Hermione's surprise.

"How did you know I was here? I was completely silent," she said.

Draco used his spatula to check under the pancake. After deciding that it needed more time to cook, he turned to face Hermione.

"I could just tell," he said.

"Hmm, ok, that's a bit strange."

Hermione took a seat at the table as he turned back to flip his pancake, she figured it looked like he had everything handled with cooking.

"Mind cutting up the strawberries?" Draco said as he nodded over to a bowl of strawberries.

Hermione was beginning to get suspicious. How did he know that she liked pancakes and pair them with her favorite fruit?

"Sure"

She raised herself from her seat and began cutting the strawberries. The room fell into a comfortable silence. The only sounds were the dull sizzling from pancake batter being poured and Hermione's knife slicing through the juicy fruits. As she cut them she wondered where he got all of this stuff from. They hadn't been back to school for very long, so there hadn't been much time to owl a grocer and request groceries. But he was a Malfoy, so she never knew what to expect.

Their silence continued until her finger slipped on one of the wet berries and she let go of the knife. Hermione figured whatever happened would be better than slicing part of her hand. The knife began falling to the ground, but in a split second Draco left his place in front of the stove, took a step, and caught the knife just before he would have plunged tip-first into Hermione's right foot.

"Be careful," Draco said as he stood to his full height and handed the knife back to Hermione.

"Erm, thanks," was all she could get out her mouth. She began to feel her face heat up, so she quickly took the knife. Hermione turned away from his gaze and began slicing strawberries again.

By the time she was finished, Draco had a mountain of pancakes piled onto a plate and ready to be eaten. He grabbed plates and forks from the darkly stained wooden cabinets and drawers. He didn't mind the kitchen. He quite liked it, actually. It was simple but functional. A large enough refrigerator and freezer, plenty of cabinet space, and marble countertops with an island.

They sat and enjoyed their meal. Draco picked her brain on things she could remember. He discovered that she remembered her parents well. She could describe friends that she remember but couldn't remember their names yet. Hermione had only a few memories of Draco.

"Did I punch you in the face?" she asked. She wasn't sure why she would have had a reason to punch him, he seemed like a nice person to her.

"Haha yeah, you did. It was was in third year. I was being a prick," Draco said. He chuckled at the idea of that being the only thing Hermione remembered that included him.

They finished having breakfast for dinner and were tired enough to go back to bed.

"Is it just me, or do you also need to sleep for another day?" Hermione asked.

"It's not just you, I'm ready to collapse right here," said Draco as he waved his wand to take the dishes to the sink and wash them. He and Hermione were already in their pajamas, so they went back to their room and got into bed.

Is it ok if...I….you kno-" Draco stuttered while hovering his arm above her waist.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'd like that. I think we'll sleep better like that," Hermione said as she grabbed the arm above her and wrapped it around herself. She shuffled herself into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. Draco waved his wand to turn out the lights.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Draco?" Hermione responded.

"McGonagall said were to be in her office tomorrow. She's just going to evaluate you to check on your progress. After that, I can make lunch. By then lessons will have finished and we can go see your friends. How's that sound?"

Hermione smiled to herself. It was exciting to know that she was going to see her friends again. She didn't remember them very well. But she knew that they were important to her.

"It sounds great to me," She said quietly.

"Perfect. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"So when's Harry coming to visit? Will he be with everyone else?" Asked Hermione. SHe and Draco were walking from their third-floor corridor to McGonagall's office for Hermione's mental evaluation.

He raised his eyebrows in slight shock. "Harry? You remember names now? When did this happen?" Draco asked. Just yesterday she only remembered various events from her life. He expected her to recover quickly, but it was a shock to see just how fast she was recuperating.

"Yeah, I just started to remember when we were leaving our dorm," she said. She shyly reached her right hand to grasp his larger one while they walked. He squeezed hers back.

"Do you remember anyone else?"

"I remember the faces and some people's names, but I'm not so sure on a lot of events past our third year yet."

He smiled and chuckled to himself and was convinced that the only reason she remembered up to their third year was that her stubborn brain wouldn't let her forget that she punched him in the nose.

"I remember my parents. Have they been told about all of this yet?" Hermione asked.

Draco's mouth straightened, and his brows furrowed. "They're not too keen on magic. All I know is that they weren't very happy when they found out you were a witch. McGonagall thought it would be best if they weren't notified until you're better. If you were to have been more hurt than you were, she would have messaged them immediately.

Oh ok. I remember my parents not being happy that I'm a witch, but they didn't mind too much because I would always come home for Christmas and Easter and owl them every two weeks." Hermione elaborated.

Draco let silence overcome them. The only sounds to be heard were the subtle clacking of their shoes on the stone floors and the occasional student walking down a nearby hallway. He looked down at their interlocked hands and up to her face as they walked. Hermione was busy watching out of the windows they passed and gazing at the architecture of the building as if she'd never seen it before. Draco was mesmerized. She held his entire life in her hands, and she didn't even know it yet. Actually, Draco wondered how much Hermione had read on Veelas and if she would realize that if she doesn't accept him within a year he'll die. Draco hoped he wouldn't need to tell her, that they would be able to naturally get along and she would accept him without any added pressure on her.

They reached the headmistress's office a few minutes early, so they decided to wait a little while and gather their thoughts before entering.

"Password please," said the Gryffindor guarding the office.

"We're gonna wait for a second, thanks," Draco said. He turned to Hermione, Who was attempting to show less fear than she actually felt. He saw right through her illusion.

Draco reached for both of Hermione's hands and looked at her until she met his eyes.

"Listen to me, you're going to do fine. McGonagall is going to say that you're improving well and you'll be fully recovered soon." Hermione's eyes wanted to leave his but couldn't.

"But what if I'm getting worse or something, " her voice began to tremble. Draco's heart had never been so close to being broken. "My whole time here, I've been known for my brain. I may not remember it all, but I remember that. Without my knowledge, I'm nothing, who would I even be. I don't know what to do if I'm not getting better, Draco." Hermione's eyes were watery and distraught. While looking into her eyes Draco finally figured out what they reminded him of. Honey. Even though they were much darker than any honey he'd ever seen, they were honey. Hermione, with her brown eyes so dark he almost couldn't see her pupils, was his honey.

"Honey, you'll be ok. You're already remembering so much and it hasn't even been a whole day. The healers said that your complete memory should be back in a week at the latest. Please don't worry." Draco took one of this hands out of hers and placed it under her chin to keep her eyes on his."It hurts me when you worry. You're ok."

Their faces were closer than ever now. Draco had to slump slightly to be closer to her. Draco leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. He could practically taste her when the gargoyle began to move, causing Draco and Hermione to jump apart quickly. They turned to face the noise and began to see the headmistress descending the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, it's so nice to see you again. Now that you're both fully rested we can begin to get to the bottom of this situation. May I say that it's so nice to have you back, Hermione. You gave us a good fright.." said McGonagall. She gave no indication that she had witnessed anything prior to her beginning their conversation.

"Thank you, professor. It's great to be back," Hermione said more shyly than she usually spoke.

"Well then, come to my office, we can have tea and talk there," said the headmistress as she turned and began to walk back up the stairs.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long! I just took my AP US History exam today, so I should have more time to write this summer. I hope to have the next update out within a month because finals are coming up and I'll be really busy juggling school, work, and free time on top of writing. Sorry to leave you on a little bit of a cliffhanger. Please keep reviewing and favoriting this story. What would you guys think of me posting other things on here while I write this story? Right now, I really want to write about D and H as new parents. Is that something you guys want to read? Just leave a review and let me know yes or no.

Love you all,

E.K.


End file.
